HalfBreed
by Lady Illusion
Summary: Inuyasha meets a demon that is in leage with Naraku, but switches sides to help them. But when someone swithes sides so fast, how far can their loyalty really be trusted? Oh and a note to those who've read the story before, I re-wrote the chaper 1 FYI
1. Prolougue : Just keep this chap in mind

Half-breed

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha well I suppose you should of guessed that since this is a fan fiction, but they make us put it anyway. ^ ^ 

Prologue

__

What am I going to do? Mother has never been here for me so that's no big loss. I heard that after she left she found a fox mate. But … Papa he's gone, dead… he was the only one who would protect me. The only one who cared! I now have to learn to defend myself…

The cat-clan wouldn't except me because I'm a fox, and the fox-clan wouldn't except me because I'm a cat. No human would accept a demon. I guess I have to except the fact that I'm alone. But how can I fend for myself if I'm so small, so young, and untrained? 

Unica then fell to her knees and began to cry. She thought it was safe to cry here in the forest all alone. But, she was not alone. Squatting up on a tree branch behind her was a weird, evil, looking guy wearing a freaky monkey cape.

Author: Hmmmmm who ever could it be? 

He sat there for a while watching her then said, " Poor lost child. All alone in the world." 

At hearing him say this she realized she was not, alone she stood up turned around to see who had spoken and seeing him there unsheathed her nails/claws and said, " Wh-Who are you?"

"Just one concerned for a an orphan girl."

" I don't need you looking after me! I can look after myself!"

" Please. Don't try and fool me, you can't and we both know it."

" What of it?"

"I could train you, I could help you."

Unica thought for a moment then yelled back," For what price? I'm not so young as to think you can get something for nothing!"

He chuckled slightly "Very smart. The cunning and intelligence of both fox and…* (acting like he's thinking when he really knows) * …cat if I am not mistaken," Unica gasped and he continued," I didn't think I had. Now, let's see about my price… Hmm, tell me my dear do you know of the 'Jewel of Four Souls'?"

Unica thought again, * (she's half cat she likes to think)* _Hadn't Papa said something about a magic 'Jewel of Four Souls'? But, I can't quite remember what he said though._

"I've heard _of _it but I don't _know_ about it. Why?"

" Because that is the price my dear. If I train you, you must in return help me obtain the Shikon no Tama (the 'Jewel of Four Souls')."

"What does it do exactly?" she questioned to make sure he wouldn't destroy the world or something.

"It has the power to give demons more strength and make your dream become a reality. When I'm done with it I'll even let you use it, I'm sure there's something you would like to do with it."

He then jumps down from the tree to where she was standing. Then, he said holding out his hand," So, my dear, do we have a deal?"

She started to reach for his hand stopped and said," I don't even know you name," trying to hesitate to see if there was a way he could stab her in the back afterwards.

"My name is Naraku, Unica."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author: dun duh dun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" Have you been following me?"

" I had to see if you were worthy."

She started to reach for his hand again but stopped again and said, "Now, how can I be so sure you won't kill me after I get it for you?"

" I swear I will not harm you after you give it to me. I am growing impatient, child, do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal," she said taking his hand. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So what do you think? Please review and make me a happy author! ^ ^ 

Oh one more thing I haven't seen that much of the show or read much either, so sad isn't it pity me, so I'm not sure about personalities other than Yasha, Kagome, Myoga, Sessomaru, Jakken, Miroku, and what my friends have told me so if I'm wrong later please correct me.


	2. Chapter 1 : I hate her!

Chapter 1  
  
All right disclaimer time. I don't own Inuyasha * pout pout * oh well.  
Oh one more thing this takes place at some random point in the show. I'm not sure where. Oh one more thing don't read if you're a Inuyasha/Kagome romance fan or a Sango/Miroku romance fan k ^ ^ just to warn you. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * *  
  
"How long do we have to keep doing this!?" said Inuyasha complaining about Kagome again.  
  
"Hey! You're the one who wants to use the Shikon Jewel so why are you complaining?" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
"Well it wasn't me who busted the jewel into a million pieces in the first place! We would probably already have the jewel if you humans weren't so slow!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not slow! And incase you haven't noticed, dog breath, I'm no human!" said Shippo.  
  
"Feh, I could still out run you, pee wee."  
  
"Boys, calm down," said Sango trying to control them.  
  
Of course they didn't calm down. So, "SIT BOY!" Kagome decided would end it real quick.  
"What you do that for?"  
  
"You wouldn't shut up."  
  
"Neither would he!" argued Inuyasha pointing at Shippo.  
  
When Kagome looked at them Shippo piped," He started it."  
  
" Yes you did start it, and besides I can't control him, Inuyasha."  
  
He didn't argue further (although he wanted to). He just sat there looking pissed off and mumbling to himself. A few times you can almost distinctly hear something that sounded like "bitch".  
  
After a while Kagome decided it was time for a "nice picnic lunch" and she pulls out a picnic basket and checkered blanket out of her giant, black hole backpack.  
  
"I know I've asked you this before but."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". Why do you carry all that crap around with you?" Everyone who was listening at what he had to say (just incase he said something nice for once) went thump. (You know that little thing they do in the anime when they're shocked or something)  
  
" If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! It's not junk! It's stuff I need!"  
  
"For once I agree with wool head," said Miroku speaking for the first time," It's nice and all, but do we really need the blanket?"  
  
"Well. Um, I thought it would be a nice touch. Ha ha ha. But I suppose you're right ^ ^;"  
  
"Wait a second you'll admit to him that you're wrong, but you won't tell me when I'm right."  
  
" Wait! I feel it. Another jewel shard in near."  
  
"All right!"  
  
They all start running through the woods until they came to a sort of clearing in the middle of the woods. There they saw two demons fighting in midair. One seemed to float and the other had to flap wings to stay airborne. The one with the wings had a jewel shard inside them, and the other obviously wanted that shard. The one that "floats" was obviously female, she had long (to her waist) silver hair in a braid with a black steak over her left eye and had pale skin. The other demon was a bird demon with humanish form, but had wings on it's back covered in blue (yes, blue) feathers with a beak.  
  
The bird demon died rather quickly after they got there when the non-bird one finished it with a "Ice Claws of Death" and the bird-thing disintegrated and the shard fell to the ground. The winner looked as if it was no trouble, floated to the ground, picked up the shard, and started to float back upwards. In mid-air she stopped looked at them and said, " Here, dog-boy, catch!" and threw the shard at Inuyasha.  
  
He caught it, looked down at it and when he looked back up at  
where she had been. She was gone.  
  
Author: dun dun dun. So how do you like my story thus far? I know the chappy was short but... Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 : A whole lot of confused peop...

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fluffy (Inuyasha) so get over it!  
Note: I might change styles in the middle of the chapter cuz I'm lazy. ^  
^  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
"What was that?" said Kagome after a long silence.  
  
"More importantly who was that? She seemed to know you Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"An unusual breed of demon. The other was obviously a bird, but the other." mentioned Sango.  
  
"Do you know her Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha mean while had just been staring at where she had been and the jewel in his hand oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?"  
  
"Why-why would she.?" he said to himself looking at the shard.  
  
"Why would she do what?"  
  
He wasn't paying attention, instead walked off by himself and jumped up a tree.  
  
" Myoga, two things. One where have you been? And two, do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha is just confused. That woman was quite strange."  
  
"You mean other than the fact that the demon just tossed him a jewel shard that she just worked so hard to get? A charitable demon. who knew?" spoke Sango.  
  
"You think he'd be happy. He just got a shard without having to do more than a quick run."(Kagome again)  
  
Miroku: I think she's got a crush on him.  
  
Shippo: Oh please.  
  
Miroku: Even a demon can be charitable when it comes to love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* *  
  
LATER  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha! Get out of that tree so we can go!  
  
Inuyasha: Why should I?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
*Thump *  
  
Inuyasha: *muttering * Twice. Twice in one day! What are you going for a  
record here?  
  
Kagome: Maybe. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright! Alright already! I'm out of the tree so we can go now  
ok!  
  
They start walking in the direction they were headed. hmm let's say. North. All the while Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing amongst themselves.  
  
Kagome: Took you long enough!  
  
Inuyasha: I would of come down quicker if you had just asked instead of forcing me to come down! Blah blah blah you get the idea. Anyway, by now they were walking on a country road type thing. And after awhile they shut up too.  
  
Then out of nowhere that demon from before, came outta nowhere and walked up to them looking angry.  
  
" Hey! Dog-boy!"  
  
Everyone stopped with a very confused expressions on their faces. Inuyasha in particular and he said," What do you want now, lady? I don't even know who the hell you are! So, why do you keep bugging me?!!"  
  
She flipped her silver braid back behind her and said," The name's Unica since you were wondering, but that's not the point! The point is I want my shard back!"  
  
When she said that Inuyasha fell down and if you thought the others had confused faces before, it was nothing compared to their expressions now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** **  
  
Well that's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! And pleez review! 


	4. Chapter 3: Little Brother

Author: ok just a quick note, I said earlier that I hadn't read/ seen much Inuyasha, well now that's changed so if the original characters sound more like themselves that's why. 

Chapter 3: Little Brother?

"You want what?"

Unica just stood there staring at him, and said," You heard me, dog-boy, I want my shard back."

"Then why the hell did you give it to me in the first place?"

"Well you see at that particular moment I was feeling non-confrontational, but now that I've had some sugar, I'm hyper and ready to fight." Unica: smile smile ^_^.

"Feh. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

Kagome stepped forward and said, "We'll be right here to help. We can take her!"

Unica glared seething with hatred. "Stay out of this wench!" She then did this little twirl with her hand, forming a ball of ice in her hand. She then threw the ball of ice at Kagome, but in midair it unraveled into a big rope that coiled around Kagome, tying her up and slamming her backwards at the same time.

"Kagome!" yelled everyone else other than Inuyasha who just looked at Kagome to see if she was ok and then looked back at the demon in front of him looking pissed.

"Hmmm. I suppose I ought to get rid of your posse' too, eh, Inuyasha?" said Unica pretty much to herself so she didn't bother to wait for a response from him before summoning a thick dome of ice around where Kagome lay and the group around her.

"Still willing to fight me one-to-one?"

"I wouldn't have it another way," responded Inuyasha while cracking his knuckles.

"Then let's dance."

Yasha, being impudent as always made the first move with a "Reverse Soul Stealer!" causing a big dust cloud and a crater. Seeing nothing but the crater he turned and muttered, "Feh. She was too easy..." he said and the turned around to see to the doam. He didn't get to do much else than turn around because she came speeding at him through the thinning dust cloud, Ryoko style. (For those of you that have seen Tenchi you'll know what I'm talking about, for those who haven't, you seriously need to see it!) She elbowed him in the back and, with her flying the way she was, he slammed face first into a tree trunk. 

"Lesson one in fighting, your opponent is not dead until the music stops."

Inuyasha holding his head as if he had a headache replied, "What music?"

"The fight theme music that every good videogame/anime has." 

*Yasha: blink blink*

*Sigh points upwards* "Listen..."

*Yasha: looks up*

"Rule number two!" punches Yasha in the gut, Yasha flies a few feet," Never let your guard down!"

Yasha starts to get up and looking winded mutters, "Bitch."

*Unica: satisfied smirk*

Yasha pulled the Tetsuiga (please excuse spelling ^_^;) out from its scabbard holding it in front of him in a "threatening" way. 

"Ok so it's a sword fight now. I can deal with that..." Unica held her right hand out in front of her. A sword formed in her hands growing up from her palm like liquid ice then solidifying into the shape of a sword similar to a rapier. (FYI: a rapier is a long thin pointy sword, not good for slicing but _very_ useful when stabbing)

"Feh. Nice trick, what else can you do?"

Sword fight!

But Meanwhile in the ice doam...

"Lady Kagome, are you all right?" says Sango gently.

" S-so c-cold, g-g-going numb" Kagome shivers her reply.

Miroku looking at Sango says, " We got to get the ice off of her." 

" Shippo, can you warm her up with your fox fire?"

"Maybe, I've never used it to heat things before."

"Come on, Shippo, you have to try! For Lady Kagome's sake!" pleaded Sango.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." He then envelops his hands in fire and presses his hands near the ice rope. The rope immediately began to steam and melt away.

" It's working!" exclaimed Sango. 

Soon Kagome was free from the rope. However, she was still freezing and they were still trapped in the ice doam. However, Shippo actually had a good idea. He thought of trying to melt a hole in the doam just like he had in the rope…

*Back _outside_ the doam* 

Inuyasha just couldn't understand it. Whenever he came at her she was always to steps ahead of him. _But if she's reading my moves so_ _easily why is she only giving me scratches every time she comes at me? Unless… That bitch! She's only playing with me! But the question is…Why?_

"Ha ha! Come on, dog-boy! I thought you'd give me more of a fight than this!" Unica jeered. She had pretty much been whooping Inuyasha's ass the entire time. She came around again to strike once more, deeper this time.

"Urgh!"

"Awww, did I hurt the little-pupppy-wuppykins?"

While all of this was happening Shippo continued to flame a hole in the ice and had just made it through in time to hear the 'puppy-wuppykins' line. And even though this was really serious he couldn't help but laugh, making Unica notice him for the first time.

"Huh?" Unica stopped messing with Inuyasha and, while making the doam disappear with a flick of her hand, walked towards Shippo. "It couldn't be…." But as she got closer she couldn't help but recognize him. " Oh my God! It is you!" and (much to everyone's surprise) she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Little brother!" 

*********** **************************************************

Author: Well this is where this chappie ends. Please R&R and I'll explain in the next chapter…..


	5. I'm Sorry!

A/N :Ok, this is to let everyone know that I am re-writing this story under a different name. The new version will be co-authored with my good friend Lady Clueless Auroreia ...The new version should be up soon. This version will continue to be up for reference purposes and the fact that I can't stand the thought of taking it down. I'm sorry to all who liked the way this story was going, just know that all of this will be included in the re-write. Thank you to all that reviewed and enjoyed my story, and I'll promise you this, the re-write will be soooo much better. Ta... Lady Illusion 


End file.
